


[Podfic] i'll be your man if you got love to get done

by Podfixx



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blind Date, Crowley Owns a Nightclub, English Accent, Human AU, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Soundcloud, and it's still love at first sight, aziraphale works at the british museum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx
Summary: Tucking his sunglasses into the neck of his black t-shirt, he scans the crowded space for the man Anathema had described. Blond, she’d said. A bit old-fashioned. Crowley had taken that to mean no shagging until the third date but his eyes land on a man who looks like he just returned from tea in the Victorian era and he just knows he’s found his date. Ezra Fell.Music: A Lifetime Together by David Edward Holden and Blake Mitchell Straus





	[Podfic] i'll be your man if you got love to get done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mygalfriday (BrinneyFriday)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrinneyFriday/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i'll be your man if you got love to get done](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224630) by [mygalfriday (BrinneyFriday)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrinneyFriday/pseuds/mygalfriday). 

> Something a little different in this fandom - a human au. I'm a bit of a sucker for coffee shop stories and here is a lovely one from mygalfriday.  
Thank you so much for permission to pod this sweetie!


End file.
